


The Most Historic Reunification Since Germany.

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disasters following the reveal of the affair, then Aaron's creep af Dad returning Aaron realizes that deep down Robert isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Historic Reunification Since Germany.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got my QAF reference for the title, then I love you. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I'm too lazy to check. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciate. :)

Aaron sat in the living room of the pub, his feet sitting propped up on the coffee table, his head resting back against the sofa with his eyes closed. 2015 had been a mostly horrible year in general for Aaron with Katie dying, himself almost dying, Paddy almost dying and all mostly at the hand of Robert Sugden, but it wasn't all bad most of his good times were courtesy of one Robert Sugden too. He'd been praying that 2016 would be a better year, the year he could finally be happy. However, that had been before his arsehole of a father had turned up and ruined that hope entirely, worming his way back into Chas' heart. Then there had been Paddy. The hypocrite. Aaron couldn't explain just how angry he is over the fact Paddy is having an affair. He couldn't help but think back to all the nasty things he'd said about Robert and to Robert. He had half a mind to tell the other man, set him loose on Paddy. He'd decided he'd be the better man because that wouldn't be fair on Rhona. She didn't deserve to be messed around like this. She was a decent woman who was always kind to everybody. 

He'd been through hell the last few weeks and the two people he called his parents hadn't even noticed he'd been self harming. Hadn't noticed the way he flinched away from some of their touches. His own mother watched him almost put his fist through a door yet carried on her sleazy affair with Gordon knowing full well how Aaron felt about him. It had been hard and he'd turned to the last person he'd expected, Robert. The only person who'd been there for him was Robert. Words could not describe how thankful he was that he'd been around. Listened to him when he spoke about his father and his childhood. Had sat there and listened, had helped him through it without attempt to make a sexual advance, without attempting to drag him deeper into self loathing. That to Aaron proved that Robert was changing. Had showed him that Robert could be good and decent. Although, being shot is enough to make anybody want to be a good person. Never again did he think he'd be thankful for Robert Sugden. The man had saved his life again. Had cared enough to follow him after reading his note, had cared enough to take him to the hospital and covered for him so his mum wouldn't find out. Had cared when everybody he trusted in the village had turned their backs on him. Had even go so far as to have chased Gordon out of the village for Aaron without revealing anything. 

Aaron had been doing a lot of thinking over the past couple of days about Robert, about his life in general. He was determined after the rocky start to the year that he was going to make 2016 better. He was going to do everything he could to achieve the happiness he craved. He'd decided that he wanted to attempt that with Robert. One last chance. He knew the love he felt for the older man had never gone away, but he'd pushed it so far down and attempted to hide it with hate. It hadn't worked and the last few weeks had cleared the hatred and resurrected the love from the dark place he'd pushed it. Robert had done the impossible, had proved that Aaron could trust him. He had proved that he really did love him. 

Opening his eyes and standing up, Aaron made his way through to the bar before he could change his mind and back out. He wanted this and he's pretty certain it's what Robert wants too. So that was settled. He rounded the bar, and made his way over to where Robert was sat leaning over to whisper in his ear,  
"You, come with me," and with that he was rounding the bar once more to head into the back of the pub while Robert downed the rest of his pint and followed Aaron confused as to what he could have possibly done this time, ignore the glares he was receiving from Chas and Paddy. He was fairly certain that there was nothing he could do to make them like him, but he was generally past caring at that point. 

Aaron couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. Wasn't even sure why he was nervous in the first place. It's just Robert, a man you've known for over a year, a man you've slept with more times than you can count. Someone who he's positive he knows better than himself from the times they spent just talking, which had been few but were in depth. The words "am I in trouble" broke him out of his trail of thought, as he looked up to find Robert stood in front of him with a small teasing smile. Rolling his eyes, but couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his lips too.  
"What? No. No, not this time," He said, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket as he chewed his lip, "I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me recently. I've been thinking long and hard and I've come to the conclusion that I can trust you again. You listened to me, you didn't try to sleep with me and you did what I asked and kept my secret,"  
Taking a step forward so he was inches from Robert, practically chest to chest, as he waited for the answer he hoped was coming and it did.  
"I told you that you could. I didn't do it because I wanted to sleep with you. I'm not that person anymore. I did it because I care about you and because I love you,"  
That was all the confirmation Aaron needed to close the gap, his hand coming up to gently rest on Robert's jaw as he kissed him, not roughly or heated like they used to, but soft and loving. They hadn't kissed like that in longer than Aaron could remember. He hoped there would be plenty more kisses like this to come in the future.

A few minutes later found Victoria nervously playing with her nails as she stood by the bar, clearing her throat she declared, "I'm going to go and check they haven't killed each other. They've been ages and they're being awfully quiet,"  
Moving through to the living room of her step mothers pub, she quietly opened the door, raising an eyebrow as she surveyed the room with no sign of her brother or her friend. Almost jumping out of her skin when Robert suddenly appeared, sitting up on the sofa, "Robert, why are you shirtless..?" She started, before pulling a face when Aaron's head popped up too, grumbling as she looked between the two men, "Seriously? On the sofa where other people have to sit? In the living room where anybody could walk in?"  
Letting out a small huff, she folded her arms over her chest, "So are you two back together?" She inquired, gesturing between the two of them.  
Aaron swallowed hard at the question and looked over at Robert who was looking at him with a mixture of love, lust and hope. With a smile he answered, "Yeah. I think we are," to which caused Robert to push him back down and kiss him again. 

Victoria couldn't help it as the word, "Gross," slipped out of her mouth, as she backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. She was in need of some serious brain bleach to get rid of that image, knowing her brother was about to have sex with one of her best friends on a sofa she sometimes had to sit on was not something she ever wished to know. Feeling the heat raise onto her cheeks when Diane asked if they were okay.  
"They're fine.. You might want to stop anybody from going in there for a little while." Before adding with a shudder, "Also, I suggest you invest in a new sofa."


End file.
